Son Gohan (Pre-Crisis)
Summary After the dragon balls were accidentally sent to the DC universe Gohan fallowed his dad to retrieve them before they get into the wrong hands. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 2-C | 2-C Name: Son Gohan Origin: DBZ/DC Crossover Gender: Male Age: 46 Classification: Alien, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Dimensional Travel, Time Manipulation, able to see invisible beings, highly skilled in martial arts, After-image creation, True Flight, Ki Manipulation for defensive (can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin to the extent he's able to block sword attacks from a fellow Super Saiya-jin with only his finger) and offensive (can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up entire planets) purposes, near immunity to mind control, can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, basic but high range telepathy, telekinesis, Energy Sensing, able to copy techniques after seeing them once, capable of transformation to increase his power even further (can either use his Kaioken technique to get up to a 200x boost linearly in all of his stats or use his Super Saiya-jin transformations up to 3 for an even greater boost in all stats), energy absorption ability, the ability to instantly transport himself anywhere with his Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission) technique, a physiology that substantially increases power after recovering from nearly fatal injuries, intangibility, energy projection, can survive in space, matter manipulation and destruction, can become invisible, perfect memory.immunity towards electricity, Regeneration, Invulnerability, Time Travel, Super Breath, Microscopic Vision, Telescopic Vision, X-Ray Vision, Can invent new Super Powers, etc. Attack Potency: Solar System level (Was able to harm his father, although slightly) | Low Multiverse level (Capable of fighting Supergirl on even grounds) | Low Multiverse level (Repeatedly stated and shown to have surpassed his father and his other allies. Was able to causally beat super boy prime and his minions) Speed:' Massively FTL+' (Able to keep up with his dad) | Massively FTL+ (Superman had to leave his universe to catch up with him). Immeasurable by flying through time.| Massively FTL+ (considerably faster than before). Immeasurable by flying through time. Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Stellar | Immeasurable (comparable though weaker then superman)| Immeasurable '(Stronger than Superboy-Prime) 'Striking Strength: Solar System '| '''Low Multiversa'l | Low Multiversa'l 'Durability:' Solar System level '(survived a bomb that was able to level who solar systems in his base) | Low Multiverse level''' (was tanking hits from Krypto the Superdog and Kara) | Low Multiverse level '''(no one was able to even phase him. Tanked Superboy primes most powerful attack) '''Stamina: Very inhuman (can fight for days to no end) Range: Solar System | Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: Senzu Beans, Flying Nimbus Intelligence: Super-genius '''(Batman stated that Gohan was one of the smartest people on earth and may be even smarter than himself. Was able to outsmart Luther on multiple occasions) '''Weaknesses: Is still young and inexperienced and on occasion gets arrogant of his powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Super Saiyan Forms – '''An advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race which increases his Base Battle-Power by many folds, and this is proportioned to his physical attributes giving him a great and even increase in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. However, without mastery of this form, much of this energy is wasted transforming and maintaining the transformation. '''Ki Blast – '''The most basic form of energy wave. '''Destructo Disk – '''The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. '''Kamehameha – '''Gohan's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Taught to use it by his father it's become a symbol of his family pride. '''Continuous Kamehameha – '''Gohan releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. '''Solar Flare – '''The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. '''Homing Energy Wave – '''A move where Gohan fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. '''After-image technique – '''This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. '''Mind Reading – '''He learned it from his teacher piccolo while training for the sayons. '''Key: Base | SSJ | SSJ2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ki Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Conceptual Users